


Birthday Surprise

by Star_Of_DFB



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Blindfolds, Cock Rings, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, ballgag
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:30:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9048029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Of_DFB/pseuds/Star_Of_DFB
Summary: 这真的是生日惊喜吗？





	1. Chapter 1

贝尼迪克特•赫韦德斯自认为不是一个在意生日的人，不过他得承认，这个生日确实让他有些沮丧。不，这并不是说大家没有祝他生日快乐。相反，训练之后大家在更衣室办的小party还让他着实惊喜。

他真正在意的东西现在正让他以三秒一次的频率看手机。

没有短信，没有未接来电，没有ins，没有推特，曼努埃尔•诺伊尔和马茨•胡梅尔斯一起消失了。这没什么的，贝尼，他告诉自己。不就是两个跑去南方的混蛋炮友今年一起把你的生日给忘了嘛。这有什么大不了的。

有什么大不了的。

行了，他承认他可能喝的有点多。要不然怎么可能一直想着这种没用的事情。嗯，要不然也不可能进了屋摸到开关眼前却还是一片黑。他反复开了几次，直到一个熟悉又轻快的声音在身后响起。

“贝尼，你别开了灯就关掉呀。浪费电不说，我的眼睛都晃得不舒服了。”

那双手把自己翻过身的时候赫韦德斯还处在呆滞状态。酒精真是个该死的东西。让他没第一时间感受到眼前男人的领带。现在他被人拽住双手亲吻着，而他甚至不知道该怎样挣脱。马茨•胡梅尔斯的吻技真的不错——多半归功于他那条舌头。球场上大多数时候无处安放的舌头在赫韦德斯身上却总能找到该去的地方。这一点带来的直接后果就是赫韦德斯看比赛回放的时候常常走神。不过现在的情况不允许他再走神了。胡梅尔斯带着一种极大的热情吻着他。柔软的舌头在他的嘴里灵巧地搅动。口腔的每一寸似乎都已经被占领。胡茬蹭着他的脸。这熟悉又奇异的触感让赫韦德斯禁不住带着同样的热情吻回去，他们吻得就像两个第一次发现接吻是件美好的事的小男孩。

不过小男孩可不会一边吻一边在别人身上点火。这就是胡梅尔斯和小男孩的不同。他的手先是擦过赫韦德斯的后脑，然后磨蹭他的耳垂，赫韦德斯感觉耳垂像是烧了起来，该死的敏感带。那只手幸灾乐祸地顺着赫韦德斯的脖颈一直向下，停留在赫韦德斯的腰侧。尽管还隔着衣服，胡梅尔斯的手指若即若离的挑逗还是从赫韦德斯的皮肤一直传到了大脑，大约黑暗能加强人的感受力。身体率先作出反应，赫韦德斯感觉到有什么温热的东西在往下体涌去。他发出模糊的呻吟，向后仰头，想要中断这个吻，却被胡梅尔斯不轻不重地咬了一口，然后继续勾着他的舌头品尝他的味道。赫韦德斯想要扭头挣扎——如果今晚一定逃不过这么一场，至少要先把这该死的衣服脱掉吧。

像是看出他的意思，赫韦德斯感觉到自己衬衫的扣子被解开了。一颗，两颗，三颗——自己为什么要穿扣子这么多的东西！那只手的节奏不紧不慢，像是要用一整个晚上来照顾他的衬衫，解扣子的时候还不忘顺手在他胸前摸上一把。胡梅尔斯的喉腔里发出低低的笑声。

赫韦德斯感觉自己用了全身的力气才把身前的男人推开。津液拉出银丝挂在他嘴边，比皮肤稍低的温度。抬起手，他想解开蒙住眼睛的领带，胡梅尔斯的手紧紧拉住他。

“戴着它，贝尼。我们想给你个惊喜……所以还是暂时不要看比较好。”

赫韦德斯无奈地放下手。“那你要我怎么上楼？难道要在客厅里吗？沙发太不舒服了，上次在沙发上解决的时候，第二天感觉腰根本动不了……”

“哦，你得承认，贝尼，你动不了明明是因为我的技术太好了，你就是喜欢那样，喜欢我一次又一次插进你的身体，所以才要了那么多次，根本就不是因为什么见了鬼的沙发……”胡梅尔斯的碎碎念一如既往说得赫韦德斯的脸烧了起来。他为什么不能把这个人的嘴巴封上！他想起某一次激烈性爱里诺伊尔带来的红色口球，或许他也该在家里放那么一个，脑海里浮现出的画面里，口球黑色的带子勒在胡梅尔斯脸上，胡梅尔斯请求自己松开那东西，呻吟却被严严实实地堵在口球后面……那太违和了，赫韦德斯自己笑出了声。

“你在笑什么，贝尼？”胡梅尔斯问道。赫韦德斯摇摇头。用了过分长的时间脱掉赫韦德斯的衬衫，期间不停地玩弄着赫韦德斯的身体，此刻终于拉下他短裤的男人在他的臀肉上捏了一把。用赫韦德斯所能想到最色情的那种方式。“有趣的事情不一起分享吗？”赫韦德斯笑起来。“不，我不会让你知道的。”他宣布着。

“好吧，我真是有点受伤。”胡梅尔斯夸张的悲伤语调在耳边响起，“现在让我来带你去卧室吧，贝尼。”还没等赫韦德斯作出任何反应，他的双脚就已经离地了。平衡感突然消失，赫韦德斯发出一声惊叫，本能地用手圈住胡梅尔斯的脖子。

真是个标准得该死的公主抱啊。

虽然蒙着眼，赫韦德斯依然能感受到房里气氛的不同。光线比平时昏暗不少，空气里还有淡淡的令人愉悦的香气流动。赫韦德斯被放在他的大床上。还换了床单？丝绸的质地带些凉意，温和地安抚着赫韦德斯微微紧张的身体。胡梅尔斯还在喋喋不休地吐槽他的体重，“好像又重了点，贝尼啊，这个年纪了保持体型够难，不过你也不能放纵自己啊，我看你冰箱里有那么一大瓶nutalla，实在不行就别吃了，如果觉得浪费也可以给我……”赫韦德斯懒得理他。他翻了个身。

该死！这里怎么还有个人！

一双有力的胳膊把赫韦德斯揽在怀里，就着他刚才翻身的姿势，赫韦德斯的脸埋在那人胸膛。一个相当温暖的拥抱。毫无疑问来自球门前那个铜墙铁壁——不，赫韦德斯并没想到安联的可怕门柱，他想的是那个顶级的门将，或许以及前锋——曼努埃尔•诺伊尔。

所以刚才马茨用了“我们”这个词。赫韦德斯后知后觉地想着。这到底算是哪门子的惊喜，根本就是个惊吓！赫韦德斯毫不怀疑，自己迟早会被这两个混蛋吓出病来。还有，这两个人什么时候有了这种多人游戏的爱好？！南部太可怕了，赫韦德斯得出了这样的结论。

“生日快乐，赫韦德斯先生。”门将在他耳边低低地说。温热的吐息让赫韦德斯的耳后起了鸡皮疙瘩。从触感判断，诺伊尔只穿了条牛仔裤。他的体温紧贴在赫韦德斯身上，欲望的火苗悄悄燃烧了起来。

接着诺伊尔放开了他。身旁发出响声，诺伊尔跪坐在他身边。“请允许理疗师曼努埃尔•诺伊尔和他的助手马茨•胡梅尔斯为您服务，赫韦德斯先生。”装腔作势，声音里还有压都压不住的笑意。“嘿，曼努！明明说好了的！我至少也得是和你平起平坐的搭档吧，助手是怎么回事！”胡梅尔斯的抗议从另一侧的床沿传来。“注意措辞，专门学过按摩的人是我而不是你，马茨。”诺伊尔听起来心情很好。他的手环住赫韦德斯的腰，把他翻过身来。

诺伊尔的确是专业的，但令人惊异的是，胡梅尔斯居然和他不相上下。两双手同时在身上动作。照顾上身的手宽厚有力，带着茧子，在皮肤上带出微微的摩擦，不用说，这是诺伊尔；按着腿的那双手相比之下则要细腻很多，力道刚好让赫韦德斯放松训练后有些酸痛的肌肉，看来胡梅尔斯在这方面还是做过功课。自动忽略掉胡梅尔斯像市场里商贩称赞自己卖的猪肉一样的称赞（“看看你的腿，贝尼，它们长得真不错”），也无视掉诺伊尔对于破坏气氛的行为的怒火，赫韦德斯满意地闭上眼，感受着每一块肌肉的变化。真是平静的气氛。他觉得自己下一秒就要睡着了。

这两个人怎么会让他睡着呢。下一秒赫韦德斯腹诽。

诺伊尔的声音在耳后响起。“还满意吗，赫韦德斯先生？接下来是为您的生日准备的特别服务，希望你能喜欢。”话音落下时，诺伊尔还往他耳朵里轻吹口气。如果有镜子，赫韦德斯就能看见自己此时瞬间通红的耳根。

似乎是胡梅尔斯递给了诺伊尔什么东西。某种塑料制品来到了他的身上。不是很大，表面光滑而缺少温度。这东西在他背后的皮肤上滑行，并没有按得很紧，只是若即若离。它划过他的肩胛，描摹他的脊椎，接着一路向下又折返。胡梅尔斯也并没闲着。他的按摩从小腿来到大腿，然后不安分地爬上赫韦德斯的臀丘，不轻不重的拍打，在他雪白的皮肤上留下殷红的印记。赫韦德斯的呼吸渐渐变得粗重。胡梅尔斯的轻笑传来。那双手又向上移动了一点。微带凉意的手指来到他的腰上，漫不经心地描画着。赫韦德斯简直要抓狂。他扭动着，试图抬起身子更接近他们的触碰，却被诺伊尔按住了脖颈。诺伊尔用拇指摩挲着他的后颈，四指玩弄他的耳廓。所有来自外界的触碰都是那样轻，却又被因蒙眼而敏感的感官徒劳地放大着，不足以带来快感，却让阵阵酥麻从脊椎的第一块骨头一直传到尾骨。

“你们要玩就快一点行吗？”强压下心头的燥热，赫韦德斯努力控制着自己的语气。他把脸埋在臂弯里，只是因为他并不想让自己显得……太心急。

“曼努，看来顾客对我们的服务不怎么满意啊。”是马茨懒洋洋的声音，“我们的动作明明很快了啊。”

诺伊尔没答话，手上的动作也没有加快。赫韦德斯有些烦躁，他感觉自己的话像是被吸进了一块给不出任何反应的海绵，直到那个一直在他背后磨蹭的不明物体突然被塞到他的胸口然后开始振动了起来。

一只该死的跳蛋，赫韦德斯惊叫出来。早该想到的。胡梅尔斯搂住他的腰，把他翻到正面，诺伊尔把他拉起来，在他的背后架住了他。

“那就按你的意思来，亲爱的贝尼。”诺伊尔用上了气声，在赫韦德斯耳边吹气，“答应我，今天不要碰你自己。”赫韦德斯抖了一下，肉眼可见的幅度，换来胡梅尔斯的笑声。今天他笑得太多了。赫韦德斯有些恼恨地想。然而怎么报复的念头还没转完，思绪就被强行打断。诺伊尔的舌头正爱抚着他的耳朵，水声和舔吻声在耳道里回荡着。耳垂被含进温热的口腔，牙齿故作不经意地偶尔刮过。赫韦德斯的喘息就在这样的挑逗里变得清晰可闻。

胡梅尔斯正在他的身前。那只跳蛋被交到他手里，此刻他忙着照顾赫韦德斯胸前的红樱。轻轻的撕咬，舌苔覆上乳尖，舔弄，吸吮，左胸像是烧起一团火。右边则被胡梅尔斯包进手中。他屈起食指，修剪圆润的指甲蹭着他的乳眼。紧接着几根手指一起拧着他的乳头，好像那是收音机的调频旋钮。有些粗暴，不过赫韦德斯现在需要这个。他需要这种力度，这让他能感受到那种他迫切想要的快感，而不是指甲在心上抓挠一般的酥麻。赫韦德斯的胸口硬得发痛。“哈…啊…”他纵容自己大声呻吟，哪怕屋子里除了自己热切的呼吸声已经听不到别的响动。他当然不知道，他口中的呻吟对于他身上动作的两个男人是最好的催情剂。胡梅尔斯还穿着衣服，汗珠从他额头渐渐渗出，凌乱的头发让他看起来狼狈不堪。衬衫的扣子被随手拽开，似乎已经少了几颗。诺伊尔也没有好到哪里去。本就有些发紧的牛仔裤现在似乎变成某种刑具，拘束着他的硬挺，让他想要发出低吼，让他想现在就插进身前男人的身体里，什么润滑什么安全套统统见鬼，他想射进他的身体，用他的种子填满贝尼。

然而时间还太早。诺伊尔和胡梅尔斯交换个眼色，后者了然地点头。诺伊尔握紧赫韦德斯的双臂，把他推得更直，然后他的唇舌变换了阵地。赫韦德斯有优美的体型。他的肩胛骨形状很好看，尝起来也很美味。这样想的时候诺伊尔正舔舐着赫韦德斯光滑的蝴蝶骨下缘，赫韦德斯在他的动作里不停颤抖。他让自己的牙齿在赫韦德斯身上留下斑斑点点的红痕，咬上去的时候赫韦德斯发出音调偏高的小小尖叫，当然，快乐多于痛苦。他的贝尼，在床上被他照顾的贝尼，总是快乐到连完整的话都说不出来。诺伊尔的舌头沿着赫韦德斯的脊椎行走，激起赫韦德斯不住的战栗，他把手绕到赫韦德斯身前，手指弹弄着赫韦德斯此刻已经充血挺立的乳尖。像是第一次被玩弄的少年，赫韦德斯发出哀求。“曼努…曼努…别玩了…求求你…哈…啊…停下…唔…”赫韦德斯总是这样，诺伊尔想。于是他故意在他耳边说：“贝尼，很久都没玩过了，现在这样也很爽吧。”

“啊…唔…嗯…”颤抖着，赫韦德斯点点头。如果诺伊尔现在摘掉蒙住他眼睛的领带，他就能看见赫韦德斯满眼的水汽。然而领带下面的脸颊上不正常的潮红已经足以让诺伊尔感受到他的状态。

“告诉我，这样感觉爽吗？说出来啊，贝尼。”

“嗯……很爽……”说出这几个字似乎让赫韦德斯耗尽了全身的力气，话音落下的时候他垂头丧气的样子简直像是个做了错事的孩子。他的嘴唇开开合合，有那么一瞬间诺伊尔差点以为他真的生气了。不过肯定的回答无疑是一种鼓励。诺伊尔笑着凑上前，找到赫韦德斯的嘴唇，赫韦德斯配合地转过头吻住他。赫韦德斯的嘴唇很柔软。诺伊尔一向为它着迷。他的吻不自觉地加了力道，从温柔的抚慰变成粗暴的占有。他咬上赫韦德斯的下唇，舌头卷过他的齿列。赫韦德斯想要逃躲，被他扣住后脑。赫韦德斯的手推着他的胸膛，然而论力量，他还是比诺伊尔差了点。因此当诺伊尔最终放开他的时候，他满意地看到赫韦德斯的嘴唇有些红肿。施虐的诡异欲望突然从心中升腾，他伸手从床头柜上捞起那只口球。他们以前偶尔会用这东西，找点乐子，双方都同意了的。

然而这时胡梅尔斯已经开始了新一轮的动作。他跪在赫韦德斯身前，双手把他的膝盖大大地分开，然后埋下头含住赫韦德斯的欲望。紧致的口腔带来的感受冲击力太强，赫韦德斯的脖颈向后仰，幅度之大让身后的诺伊尔不禁担心起他的颈椎。卷发男人的一头乱毛在赫韦德斯的大腿内侧磨蹭着，混杂在刺激的快感里让赫韦德斯的大脑一片空白。他的兄弟已经开始挺立，而胡梅尔斯还在继续卖力地舔弄。舌头顶住马眼，压迫感带来难以言表的愉悦。赫韦德斯的呻吟声拔高了音阶，他感觉自己已经站在了快感海洋的边缘，只要胡梅尔斯再推一下，他就将愉快地把自己淹死在这片海洋里。

但他想错了。胡梅尔斯突然离开了他。紧接着某种冰凉的金属锁在了他的阴茎上。赫韦德斯感觉要窒息——他的欲望此刻已经硬得发痛，他甚至能感觉到湿漉漉的前液打湿了自己的小腹。而胡梅尔斯就这样断绝了他释放的希望。他想要骂人，开口的那一瞬间一只口球准确地塞进他嘴里，紧接着束带在脑后系紧。

“你会喜欢的，贝尼。”诺伊尔愉快地宣布。他拉住赫韦德斯的手禁锢他的挣扎，不让他碰到自己的任何一处，心满意足地听着被堵在口球后面模糊的咒骂与呻吟。“天啊贝尼，我都不知道你还喜欢这种东西。”胡梅尔斯的声音，“我怎么感觉我错过了好多，看来以后有必要好好开发了，是不是啊贝尼？”他的手不安分地摸着赫韦德斯的下体。不能射精的下身有些麻木，然而麻痒的快感还是一丝丝执拗地爬进赫韦德斯的大脑里。紧接着胡梅尔斯再次俯身。这次他的舌头爱抚着赫韦德斯的双球，前前后后，相当细致，然而对于赫韦德斯来说简直是种折磨。他几乎感觉到柱身上的血管在一下下跳动，连通心脏，震得他胸腔发痛。

胡梅尔斯着迷地盯着赫韦德斯。男人的脖颈向后仰着，脸上泛着迷人的红。口球把他的嘴撑开，津液不受控制地从唇角流出，流到下巴再滴落胸口。伴着模糊的呻吟，被折腾得一片通红的胸口剧烈地起伏着。诺伊尔单手把他手腕固定在身后，伸手沾了点赫韦德斯的前液抹上他的乳头。那里现在亮晶晶的。他揉捏着赫韦德斯的左胸，还绕过去舔舐。赫韦德斯扭动着挣扎，向后靠去的身体被诺伊尔推回来。“很舒服吧，贝尼，我们还能让你更爽。”诺伊尔宣布着。赫韦德斯口中发出模糊不清的抗议，他摇着头像是在说不要。看到这一幕的胡梅尔斯并没有给他更多时间。下一秒他把润滑挤到赫韦德斯股间。抬起赫韦德斯双腿架在肩上，赫韦德斯的穴口一览无余。胡梅尔斯继续了自己的动作。赫韦德斯还想挣扎，胡梅尔斯的一只手握住他因无法射精而痛苦挺立的阴茎撸动了几下。腰椎的酥麻让赫韦德斯的身体一下软了下去。胡梅尔斯就这样插入第一根手指。

“啧，贝尼，还说不要，看看你，你在咬我的手指呢。你就这么兴奋吗？”胡梅尔斯调笑着。赫韦德斯发出自暴自弃的呜咽。他的头靠在诺伊尔肩膀，被诺伊尔紧紧搂在怀里，唇舌还在赫韦德斯额角流连。门将不知道什么时候脱掉了自己的裤子，他巨大的欲望正磨蹭着赫韦德斯。

所以到底是谁先提出来一定要玩这么长的前戏啊！直接扑倒就做不好吗！胡梅尔斯恨恨地想，全然忘记自己就是这个计划仅有的两个主谋之一。他推进第三根手指的时候赫韦德斯已经放松了很多，这给他的作业提供了相当的便利。下一秒他让自己的手指在赫韦德斯的身体里前进，已经做过多次，他顺利地找到了那甜蜜的一点然后毫不犹豫地按了下去。赫韦德斯在口球后面发出一声难耐的尖叫，他又开始扭动挣扎，胡梅尔斯最终失去了耐心，他抽出手指开始对付自己该死的衣服。

诺伊尔变换姿势，抱住赫韦德斯，把他翻过身面朝自己。赫韦德斯双腿大开，经过润滑的穴口此刻泛着亮晶晶的水光一张一翕。他的欲望昂然挺立，甚至有些发紫。领带后面那双眼睛此时此刻一定紧紧闭着，因为赫韦德斯不想让别人看到自己的泪水，生理泪水也不行。他全身好看的粉红色让诺伊尔不自觉地舔舔嘴唇。他真是他妈的爱死他的贝尼了。

手忙脚乱地戴好安全套，插入的一刻诺伊尔觉得自己简直完成了一个了不起的任务。赫韦德斯嘴角的津液和他的呻吟一起不受控制地流下，诺伊尔吻上他的嘴角然后缓缓地开始了动作。赫韦德斯的身体真的太兴奋了。或许是因为身体被剥夺了如此多的权利。此刻他的甬道紧紧地咬着诺伊尔的欲望。这感觉真是该死的太棒了。像是在和胡梅尔斯争风，诺伊尔的顶弄虽然耐心但并没有什么章法，目的相当明确，那就是赫韦德斯的敏感点。那一点一次又一次承受着冲击，赫韦德斯感觉自己从没有这么想要射出过，但偏偏又不能射。他大声呻吟着，哀求着诺伊尔，哀求着胡梅尔斯，管他是谁，把那个该死的东西赶紧摘掉。然而所有的哀求都在嘴边化成模糊不清的声响和津液，最后消失在房里淫靡的空气中。

异物感从连接处传来。诺伊尔越过赫韦德斯看到了他背后的胡梅尔斯。男人眯起眼睛像是在说“这样可不厚道啊，曼努”。诺伊尔懒得理他。胡梅尔斯的手指沾满润滑液，又一次来到赫韦德斯的甬道里。先是刮擦穴口，然后慢慢插入。这真的不行，不可以，会坏的，赫韦德斯的脑子里只剩下这样的念头。他挣扎着想让男人的手指出去，然而无济于事。他的扭动反而让诺伊尔的欲望撞进更深的深处。手指和阴茎一起操干着他。他觉得自己简直要发疯。

胡梅尔斯最终插进来的时候赫韦德斯觉得自己已经没法呼吸了。两根巨大的阴茎把他撑开到极致，他觉得自己好像要被撕裂了。偏偏这两个混蛋还按住他然后一起动了起来。每一下都向更深的地方进攻。他觉得自己的身体被彻底填满，他们甚至在挤出他身体里每一丝空气。腰部好像已经失去知觉，他甚至感受不到自己的阴茎。大脑一片空白，他唯一能够确定的事情是，曼努埃尔•诺伊尔和马茨•胡梅尔斯此刻正全心全意地操干着他。生理泪水沾湿了眼前的领带，顺着他的眼角滑落。他再也喊不出声音。

胡梅尔斯先释放了。抽出来的时候发出一声轻响，赫韦德斯的穴口还在挽留他。诺伊尔终于大发慈悲地抬手摘下那只阴茎环。他在赫韦德斯身体里开始了最后的冲刺，他的手抚慰着被折磨许久的阴茎，感受着它轻轻的颤抖。前液打湿他的手掌，他玩笑一样全都抹在赫韦德斯身上。男人伏在他身上呜咽呻吟，诺伊尔觉得自己就要撑不住了……

他们一起射了出来。赫韦德斯的欲望被压抑太久，一开始的时候诺伊尔甚至担心他射不出来。那根发紫的阴茎颤颤巍巍地吐出乳白色的液体，接着更多的混浊喷溅而出，射在他们身上。诺伊尔笑着搂住赫韦德斯，手指沾着精液在赫韦德斯胸前勾画。他写了自己的名字。胡梅尔斯挤过来发出抗议，于是诺伊尔决定这次就给这个家伙占个便宜。他看着胡梅尔斯把自己的名字也写上去。赫韦德斯根本没有反抗。他全身的力气都在这场性爱里被抽离，此刻他只想这样一直在诺伊尔的怀里窝下去。口球没摘，领带也绑得好好的。诺伊尔还赖在他的身体里。不过他来不及纠结这个了——

他听见门被推开的声音。

身旁胡梅尔斯的动作明显僵住。一瞬间赫韦德斯麻痹了的大脑里飞速转过几百个场景，可没有一个能让他安心。然后他听见诺伊尔甚至带着笑意的声音在耳边响起。

“别在那站着了，你是要关门离开还是进来一起？”

——TBC——


	2. Chapter 2

尤里安•德拉克斯勒推开门的那一刻就后悔了。

他是想来给赫韦德斯送个生日惊喜的。带来的香槟还放在楼下。进门当然很简单，只要弯下腰从门口那只花盆里把备用钥匙拿出来就好。然后他就看见客厅里衣服乱七八糟地散在沙发上。德拉克斯勒没多想，他以为是赫韦德斯回来的时候太着急，随便脱掉衣服就去洗澡了。年轻人想了想决定替赫韦德斯把衣服整理好。可是德拉克斯勒感觉自己都已经要干枯在赫韦德斯的客厅里，赫韦德斯还是没出现。

不怎么正常。他想着，太多的刑侦剧让他脑补出一些不怎么好的画面。他蹭地站起来就往楼上走去。他记得赫韦德斯平时用的浴室就在他卧室里。站在紧闭的门口他把耳朵贴在门板上。然后他听见里面模糊的笑声和疑似争吵的动静，还有似乎被堵住的呻吟声。德拉克斯勒握紧口袋里的手机。赫韦德斯不会真的遇到什么危险了吧。

深吸一口气，他推开门。眼前的景象让他动弹不得。

赫韦德斯的床上是三个赤身裸体的男人。床外侧听到门口响动转过头的是胡梅尔斯，床内侧抱着中间的男人的是诺伊尔，而中间，中间那个被领带蒙住双眼，嘴被一只红色的口球撑开，身上沾满不知道是谁的精液，还在扭动着身体的——

那是赫韦德斯。

德拉克斯勒的理智告诉他他应该快点关门转头离开把这一切都忘掉。然而他却像着了魔似的站在那里，眼睛似乎黏在了赫韦德斯身上。赫韦德斯似乎感觉到气氛的改变，他的呼吸变得不安，皮肤的潮红渐渐加深——他的耳垂此刻红得发亮。他的身上满是深深浅浅的红痕，修长的双腿依旧大张着，德拉克斯勒能清楚地看到，诺伊尔甚至还在他的身体里。他胸口上还未风干的精液涂抹着诺伊尔和胡梅尔斯的名字，随着他起伏的呼吸，那东西在昏暗的灯光里闪闪发亮，让人讨厌的主权意识。腹肌上乳白色的混浊清晰可见。一个经历了一场激烈性爱的贝尼迪克特•赫韦德斯，一个和自己的两个好友——现在看应该是炮友——经历了一场激烈性爱的赫韦德斯。或许不止一场。德拉克斯勒强迫自己不要再想那些曾经的反常——春天里莫名其妙戴着围巾的赫韦德斯，国家队集训时赫韦德斯的房间里偶尔传来的奇怪响声（德拉克斯勒不想去考虑那个时候究竟是他们哪一个），休假时赫韦德斯沙哑着声音拒绝邀约的闪烁其辞，还有同时会消失的诺伊尔或者胡梅尔斯……

现在这一切都这么顺理成章。

德拉克斯勒觉得似乎一个世纪都过去了，他依旧那样站着，一动也不能动。他的呼吸变得困难，双腿变得沉重。就在这时诺伊尔开了口，德拉克斯勒发誓他从来没发现他脸上的笑容也可以这么让人有想要挥拳的冲动。“别在那站着了，你是要关门离开还是进来一起？”

进来一起？他是在开玩笑吗？他们这么对待贝尼就算了，现在还要让他一起？

德拉克斯勒根本不想回答。他就那样看着床上的赫韦德斯。惊慌凝固了赫韦德斯的动作，却也似乎再次唤醒了他的欲望。他的身体略带不安地扭动，幅度很小，却清楚地传达出他的不适。粗重的呼吸声和微微的呻吟从口球后面流出。德拉克斯勒突然感受到一种前所未有的愤怒。是的，愤怒。他不是不能理解赫韦德斯，但他现在全身上下每一个细胞每一滴血液都在控诉着赫韦德斯的放荡。“他怎么能，他怎么能这样！”德拉克斯勒听见自己的脑海里有一个小小的声音声嘶力竭地喊道，“他怎么能和他们两个人一起！”

他闪身进了赫韦德斯的浴室，不一会浴室里传来水声。床上诺伊尔和胡梅尔斯面面相觑。“他没事吧？”胡梅尔斯用口型问。“应该没事。放心好了。”诺伊尔回答。

 

出了浴室的德拉克斯勒依旧是一副低气压的样子。床上的两人噤了声，任由德拉克斯勒抱起了赫韦德斯。

是尤里安。被抱起来的时候赫韦德斯贴在德拉克斯勒身上。青年身上运动香水的味道让他瞬间辩识出了不速之客的身份。是尤里安。这个想法让他被欲望冲晕的大脑冷了下来。在他的认识里，尤里安还是当年刚来沙尔克的那个少年。尽管自己只比他大五岁，对于尤里安的印象却总是停留在那个身体单薄，信任、尊敬、一刻也不离开自己的孩子。直到这一刻他才清楚地认识到，原来尤里安早就已经长大。他无比庆幸自己蒙着眼睛。因为他根本不知道自己应该怎么面对德拉克斯勒。羞愧击中他的心脏，此刻他在德拉克斯勒的手臂里一动不动。或许这也并不是很难，激烈的性爱过后连睁开眼似乎都是种折磨。

把赫韦德斯放下的时候德拉克斯勒的动作意外地温柔。温热的水环绕住赫韦德斯的身体。口球的束带被解开，那东西从赫韦德斯的嘴里离开了。下巴早已麻木，活动起来还有微微的痛楚。一只手来到赫韦德斯的脸颊，按揉他脸上被束带勒出的红痕。摸上来的时候那只手带了有些粗暴的力度，然而接触的瞬间似乎所有的怒气都被消解，德拉克斯勒只是用指尖轻轻地按着那道红印。

抽开赫韦德斯眼前领带的时候德拉克斯勒犹豫了一下，然而还是解开了赫韦德斯脑后的结。那一瞬间赫韦德斯的身体僵硬了一下，接着他们俩默契地低下头避开了对方的眼光。浴室里可怕的安静，赫韦德斯就坐在浴缸里任由德拉克斯勒摆弄，抬起他的胳膊，擦洗他的身体——来到胸前的名字的时候赫韦德斯闭上眼，德拉克斯勒加重了手上的力道。有点痛，赫韦德斯让自己不要发出叹息。就当这疼痛是对自己的惩罚，贝尼，他对自己说，你自作自受，不是吗？

德拉克斯勒的手渐渐向下移动。到达那里的时候他想要问问赫韦德斯能不能自己处理。抬起头他发现不知道什么时候赫韦德斯已经沉沉睡去。德拉克斯勒顿住，却终究不忍心叫醒他。睡梦中的赫韦德斯皱着眉，那大概是个不安稳的梦境。会有什么呢？德拉克斯勒默默想。

纠结再三，德拉克斯勒最终作出了决定。他可以帮贝尼的，不是吗。

青年的手指过于生涩。进入的时候赫韦德斯在睡梦里无意识地发出呻吟。德拉克斯勒盯着赫韦德斯的脸，手指小心翼翼地在赫韦德斯身后前进。这其实并不困难，考虑到赫韦德斯刚刚经历了什么，不过粘腻的润滑带来的触感让德拉克斯勒不太舒服。他的手指在赫韦德斯的内壁轻轻地刮擦，见鬼，他们到底用了多少润滑。德拉克斯勒闭上眼，让自己专心于手上的工作。然而他的大脑叫嚣着为他展示着或许半小时之前贝尼的样子。被蒙住双眼的贝尼，发出含含糊糊的呻吟的贝尼，浑身通红的贝尼，张开双腿的贝尼。德拉克斯勒拼命甩头，似乎这样就能让这些不好的念头统统消失，但他不能忽视的是，他的欲望似乎就这样慢慢站了起来。

怎么可以这样，尤里安！你怎么能这样！他在心里训斥自己。

然后他就碰到了那一点。德拉克斯勒真的不是故意的。慌乱之下他的力度没有控制好，急忙想要抽出手，却显然造成了更多意外。赫韦德斯发出音调略高的尖叫，然后醒来。

德拉克斯勒把头埋得很低。赫韦德斯看到的就是这样的尤里安。年轻人的脸红得可怕，像是要烧起来了。赫韦德斯的眼睛向下看去，不出意外地看见了他下身的异样。

“没关系的，尤里安。”他试探着说。德拉克斯勒没有答话，他紧紧闭着眼，急促的呼吸让赫韦德斯觉得他下一秒就要哭出来了。“没关系的，Jule。”赫韦德斯又说了一次。德拉克斯勒还是没有抬头。

赫韦德斯发出一声叹息。他不知道该做什么，于是他倾身向前吻住了德拉克斯勒。

那一刻德拉克斯勒的大脑一片空白。在他反应过来发生了什么之前，他就已经和赫韦德斯吻得难分难解。赫韦德斯的口腔湿润而温暖，他的嘴唇就像德拉克斯勒想像的那样柔软。德拉克斯勒选择忘记所有的纠结。他拽起赫韦德斯，拉过旁边白色的大浴巾把他包在里面。勉强擦干赫韦德斯身上的水滴，他一把抱起赫韦德斯回到卧室，不顾赫韦德斯的挣扎。

床上的两个男人一脸惊异地看着他。德拉克斯勒却全不在意。他没有心思再去在意。他的眼里现在只有贝尼。胡梅尔斯挪到一边，德拉克斯勒把赫韦德斯放在床上，然后伸手对付自己的扣子。赫韦德斯把脸埋在手里。

诺伊尔先反应过来。“啧，我们的Jule长大了。”他揶揄道。胡梅尔斯笑了起来，俯身去咬赫韦德斯的耳朵：“你看，贝尼，Jule都被你带坏了。”


	3. Chapter 3

赫韦德斯从鼻腔里哼了一声。他依旧把脸埋在手里。自己是疯了吗？为什么要去吻尤里安？他不知道。他作出这样的反应，就要付出相应的代价。胡梅尔斯拽着他的手臂把他拉起来揽在怀里。赫韦德斯深深低头，就像这样就可以让自己在众人面前隐形。 他感受着德拉克斯勒的目光在他身体上下游移，烧得他皮肤发痛。“把头抬起来啊，贝尼。”胡梅尔斯在他耳边说，没有刻意的压低声音，“你不应该让Jule好好看看你吗，嗯？队友之间要坦诚相见啊。”

去他妈的坦诚相见。

赫韦德斯瞪了胡梅尔斯一眼——他当然不知道自己的瞪视现在看起来特别没有威慑力。发红的眼眶和湿润的眼睛让他的任何表情看起来都像是对性爱的邀请。而胡梅尔斯抓住他抬头的机会伸手牢牢固定住他的下巴和脖颈。他被迫抬头正对着德拉克斯勒。对视的一瞬间赫韦德斯慌忙转开视线，像一只受惊的野兔。而德拉克斯勒，赫韦德斯绝不会看错，他的眼里全都是对征服对捕食的原始渴望。赫韦德斯闭上眼。德拉克斯勒舔舔嘴唇，没有做声。

“贝尼，今天被蒙眼这么久，现在就睁开眼好好地看看我们吧。”诺伊尔从床的另一侧绕过来凑到赫韦德斯身边。赫韦德斯依旧紧紧地闭着眼。他听见诺伊尔的轻笑。“Jule，你想知道怎么能让贝尼玩得开心吗？”

“曼努埃尔•诺伊尔，我警告你……唔……”赫韦德斯想要推开眼前的男人，却被胡梅尔斯按住了双手。与此同时诺伊尔的手直接覆上他的阴茎，用指尖磨蹭他的前端。突然的袭击让赫韦德斯瑟缩了一下，本能地想要发出呻吟，却在声音出口的一瞬间咬住下唇。这太羞耻了。德拉克斯勒依旧没有动。他就站在那里面无表情地看着眼前的景象。赫韦德斯不知道他会怎么想。

“你看，Jule，”赫韦德斯的反抗被压制，诺伊尔越发肆无忌惮，他的手在赫韦德斯身上游走，“贝尼其实很敏感的。”不出意料，他的手来到赫韦德斯胸前。被折腾一晚的乳尖此刻又回应了诺伊尔的挑逗。诺伊尔的右手在他的胸口若即若离地抚弄。赫韦德斯根本没有意识到，自己正从胡梅尔斯的怀里努力挺身迎合诺伊尔的手，只是希望他能实质性地碰触到自己。然而事与愿违，他越是向前，诺伊尔就离他越远。“其实不是一定要使劲碰到才能让贝尼激动起来，有的时候就这样…轻轻地，温柔一点对待贝尼的胸，贝尼就会很兴奋的。”诺伊尔抬眼看着德拉克斯勒，语气很严肃，像是在认真传授什么赢球的经验。赫韦德斯发出难耐的喘息。诺伊尔在折磨他这件事上可真是相当擅长。

“或者，你还可以这样。”诺伊尔手上加了力度，对于赫韦德斯的感官，这无疑是一种怜悯。“像这样…用手指去按他的乳晕…你看到它们立起来了吗…这样的贝尼平时可见不到啊，不是吗Jule…”诺伊尔一边动作着一边对德拉克斯勒这样说。赫韦德斯自暴自弃地放弃了抵抗，他张开嘴大口呼吸也发出呻吟。诺伊尔太了解他的身体，每一个动作都让他的神经接近烧断。胸口的涨痛传达到下身，转化成不知是痛苦还是快感的奇妙感受。他的下体就这样渐渐兴奋起来。

“啧，贝尼，看看你的身体，它可比你诚实多了。”胡梅尔斯这样说。他握住赫韦德斯的手：“尤里安，其实想让贝尼兴奋起来还有别的方法的。”德拉克斯勒盯住胡梅尔斯和赫韦德斯的手。下一秒赫韦德斯的手被胡梅尔斯带着举起，抚上自己的腹肌，轻轻触碰，勾勒腹肌的线条，然后一路向上。赫韦德斯想要挣脱，他扭动着身体，却被胡梅尔斯空着的那只手打了一巴掌。胡梅尔斯下手并不重，却足以让那抹淡淡的红色从赫韦德斯雪白的臀部向全身晕染蔓延。赫韦德斯发出不满的痛呼，听来却像是鼓励的嘤咛。胡梅尔斯紧紧抓着赫韦德斯的手，带着它爬上一直没有得到照顾的左乳。手指的触感渐渐将胸口的空虚填满。“尤里安，贝尼其实很喜欢被这样对待的。”胡梅尔斯的语气里全是调笑，“对贝尼这样的坏孩子，有的时候不能太迁就。你看他刚才的反应，挨的那一下让他多爽啊…是不是啊，我亲爱的贝尼？”最后一句是对着赫韦德斯说的。赫韦德斯拼命摇头想要否认，却被另一侧的诺伊尔衔住了耳垂，“贝尼，别这么害羞，你的身体都已经告诉我们了。”

赫韦德斯发出一声呜咽。眼下的场景让他惭愧又羞耻，胡梅尔斯带着他的手揉捏着左边的乳头，乳尖早已发红，和右侧被诺伊尔照顾的红樱一起挺立。他没办法忽视自己身体的兴奋，他的兄弟此刻正精神饱满地站在那里，诚实地把他此刻的快感展示给另外三个人。本能让他抬起头呼吸更新鲜的空气，带出色情的呼吸声和粘腻的呻吟，也让他渐渐失焦的双眼扫过把脸埋在阴影里的德拉克斯勒。青年不安分的舌头正舔着嘴唇，手臂抱在胸前像是在看什么精彩的电影。赫韦德斯闭上眼睛。

运动香水的味道凑近了。德拉克斯勒说出今晚的第一句话。“我觉得我能让贝尼更爽一些。”他仔仔细细地看着赫韦德斯，发出了这样的评价。

胡梅尔斯松开了他。赫韦德斯被直接推倒在床上。德拉克斯勒的吻技真的不错。他的舌头在赫韦德斯的嘴里描摹着他的口腔。青年的吻有种让人安心的能力。赫韦德斯不由自主地回吻着，纠缠的唇舌，渐渐升高的温度，分开的时候两人都已气喘吁吁。赫韦德斯的手搭在德拉克斯勒的肩膀。然而德拉克斯勒并没停。他的吻开始向下移动，他咬住赫韦德斯的喉结，感受赫韦德斯脖颈的温度与颤抖，满意于赫韦德斯低低的呻吟。然后他吻了赫韦德斯的锁骨。他得承认，那副锁骨曾经是他绕不开的梦境。从一开始的震惊里平复心情，他或许应该为这种让自己直面情欲的机会感到高兴——尽管此时那个小声音依旧在告诉他这样做是不对的。

去照顾赫韦德斯的胸口之前德拉克斯勒抬起头看了胡梅尔斯和诺伊尔一眼，眼神里带着挑衅。然后他俯下身把赫韦德斯红肿的乳头含在嘴里。赫韦德斯发出满足的叹息。口腔的温度作用于敏感的红樱，让触电一样酥麻的快感随着加快的血液循环流向大脑也流向下体。然后德拉克斯勒用上了舌头。舌尖轻轻抚过赫韦德斯的乳晕，带来赫韦德斯一阵阵的战栗。快感过于强烈，他的大脑已经一片空白。此刻他纵容自己发出大声的呻吟。德拉克斯勒显然受到了鼓励。他尝试着用牙齿咬住赫韦德斯的乳头。这太超过了。一声低吼，赫韦德斯弓起背，那感觉从胸口瞬间传遍全身。后背再次落下砸在床上的时候赫韦德斯急促地呼吸着。他需要更多的氧气来保持清醒。

如法炮制，德拉克斯勒又照顾了赫韦德斯的右乳。赫韦德斯激烈的反应直接宣布了德拉克斯勒的胜利。年轻人的心情看起来好了很多。他的吻落在赫韦德斯的腹肌，小腹，顺着人鱼线来到他的下身。吻上赫韦德斯阴茎的时候，德拉克斯勒明显感到赫韦德斯抽动了一下。他并没给赫韦德斯喘息的机会，因为他直接把赫韦德斯的欲望含进了嘴里。

赫韦德斯惊叫出声。年轻人已经开始了吞吐，赫韦德斯不自觉地抓住了他的头发。德拉克斯勒的的技巧很生涩，牙齿偶尔还不小心碰到赫韦德斯的柱身。脆弱的部位感受到疼痛，然而这并没让愉悦的感受减损分毫，特别是在德拉克斯勒努力地越吞越深的情况下。赫韦德斯根本无法掩饰自己的快感，他扬起头，绷直线条优美的脖颈，嘴里发出意味不明的叫喊。阴茎一下下撞击着德拉克斯勒的喉咙深处，他觉得自己就要到了……

德拉克斯勒及时离开了他，他射了出来。高潮过后的眩晕感让赫韦德斯动弹不得。德拉克斯勒一脸玩味地用手指沾了点白浊伸到他嘴边：“贝尼，来尝尝你的味道啊。”

他都是跟谁学的这些啊！赫韦德斯在心里骂出声。德拉克斯勒固执地把手指抵在他的唇角。一瞬间赫韦德斯似乎又看到那个有点任性的孩子。于是他任由德拉克斯勒的手指入侵自己的口腔。他的舌头一寸寸舔过德拉克斯勒的指关节，就这样他看着年轻人的表情变得有些僵硬。赫韦德斯冲他眨眨眼，德拉克斯勒突然笑了，他抽回手，手指离开赫韦德斯的嘴唇时拉出的银丝折射出淫靡的光芒。

德拉克斯勒把赫韦德斯翻过身，让他跪趴在床上。臀部高高翘起，赫韦德斯把通红的脸埋在手臂里，等待着德拉克斯勒的手指。德拉克斯勒的手指纤细修长，还有略微突出的关节。如果它在赫韦德斯的身体里——它会屈伸旋转。德拉克斯勒的指骨会刮擦赫韦德斯的内壁。赫韦德斯的身体会包裹住它。年轻人的指甲会戳痛赫韦德斯的甬道。他的指尖会碰到那个点。说不定他会在那一点四周打圈，就是拒绝给赫韦德斯一次痛快的解决。还有可能他直接攻击那个点，赫韦德斯说不定会在他的手指上再次射出来……赫韦德斯为自己的想法微微颤抖。然而他没能等到那根手指。一个柔软湿润的东西触碰到他的入口。

是舌头。意识到这一点的时候赫韦德斯大腿都在发抖，几乎要倒在床上。德拉克斯勒的舌尖在他的穴口试探流连。他舔舐着赫韦德斯入口处的褶皱，细致而耐心。赫韦德斯压抑不住自己的惊呼，他的喘息声回响在房间的每一个角落。“不…不…”赫韦德斯不知道自己在拒绝着什么。他不知道。他或许只是需要说些什么。德拉克斯勒耐心得过分。他爱抚着赫韦德斯入口的每一寸，却迟迟不愿前进。赫韦德斯难受得要命，他把身体向后靠去，催促德拉克斯勒进行下一步。德拉克斯勒从喉腔里发出低低的笑声。“你很着急啊，贝尼。”他含含糊糊地说。赫韦德斯低下头去。自己怎么能这样！

那柔软的舌头终于闯进赫韦德斯的身体。赫韦德斯恍惚间竟觉得这是一场甜蜜的折磨的结束。那东西紧紧地贴在他的内壁上，渐渐变成情欲的炙烤。赫韦德斯扭动着身体，他想要那东西动一动，至少动一动…但当德拉克斯勒的舌头动起来的时候他瞬间就后悔了。那条舌头在他的甬道里翻搅着，灵活得让人害怕。赫韦德斯疲软的分身不知什么时候又慢慢站了起来。

终于德拉克斯勒听到了自己想听的那一声变了调的尖叫。他知道他找到那一点了。几乎毫不犹豫，他对那一点开始了进攻。赫韦德斯的反应出奇大。他弓起背，随着德拉克斯勒的节奏晃动着身体。舌头与手指的区别太大，赫韦德斯从没产生过这样奇异的感受。此时他的大脑只能让他考虑，要是被一条舌头干到射出来，是不是真的太羞耻了。前液渐渐渗出，打湿了他的小腹，身下本就一片狼藉的床单上也染上液体的痕迹。身后沾满德拉克斯勒的唾液，赫韦德斯莫名觉得自己整个人都湿漉漉的，他的身体已经准备好给德拉克斯勒享用。

德拉克斯勒看着自己的成果。赫韦德斯的穴口泛着湿润的水光，张翕间露出嫩色的内部，像是一道诱人的菜品。德拉克斯勒感觉自己的大脑将要过载，于是他粗暴地扯开套子迅速戴好然后直接进入了赫韦德斯的身体。全无温柔可言的行动让赫韦德斯发出一声哀鸣，德拉克斯勒眼疾手快地扶住他的腰。经过之前的激烈性爱和德拉克斯勒的开拓，赫韦德斯并没有花太长时间就接纳了德拉克斯勒的欲望。火热的内壁紧紧裹住德拉克斯勒的分身，时不时的收缩让德拉克斯勒的喘息益发粗重。咬住自己的下唇，年轻人缓缓地开始了动作。

上身被人抬起的时候赫韦德斯已经丧失了思考能力。一个耳语声让赫韦德斯用双臂把自己撑高，赫韦德斯来不及考虑原因便照做了。昏沉间有一个人躺到他的身下，从下方扶好他的腰。然后赫韦德斯的分身被纳入了某人的口腔。前端突如其来的刺激让赫韦德斯双臂一软，那人的手臂成了他的支架。是诺伊尔。他来添什么乱！赫韦德斯的潜意识发出这样的吐槽。后方德拉克斯勒的动作越来越快，也越来越用力而凶狠。配合着诺伊尔缓慢的舔舐与吞吐，赫韦德斯感觉自己的快感神经就要断裂，不，是大脑都要炸开。除了快感他现在什么也感觉不到。

胡梅尔斯跪在赫韦德斯身前捏起他下巴的时候看到的就是这样的一个赫韦德斯。双眼失焦，生理泪水在眼睛里摇晃，颧骨上方的一片泛出不自然的潮红。他张嘴喘息呻吟，失去吞咽意识的嘴让唾液从嘴角流下。这张嘴啊。胡梅尔斯笑得一脸开心。他用自己的阴茎碰碰赫韦德斯的嘴角，然后抓着赫韦德斯的头发把它插了进去。

赫韦德斯出奇温顺地接纳了它。要知道平时这对于胡梅尔斯是种赢球奖励。胡梅尔斯后来对它的解释是“贝尼就是被干晕了”。赫韦德斯的舌头无意识地舔弄胡梅尔斯的分身，描摹已经凸起的血管和每一道纹路。胡梅尔斯发出难耐的低吼，他紧紧抓住赫韦德斯的头发，疼痛让赫韦德斯从鼻腔里哼出不满的低音。粘腻的鼻音让胡梅尔斯浑身发热，他不自觉地向赫韦德斯的喉咙后方撞去。赫韦德斯几乎要干呕，他努力调整着呼吸。就在这时德拉克斯勒戳中了他的敏感点。

快感像浪潮一样涌来。赫韦德斯感觉自己好像是海上被怒涛拍打裹挟的独木舟，随时有被掀翻的可能，却没有任何办法摆脱这种处境。前后都被填满，呜咽被堵在咽喉，赫韦德斯甚至无法拒绝他们的行为。他的感官接受着另外三人施与的一切。前后的感官刺激，诺伊尔似乎也不甘示弱。他更加卖力地吞吐着赫韦德斯的阴茎，用舌头抵住前端的小孔，剧烈的压迫感让赫韦德斯感觉自己将要窒息。他的手也没闲着，一手托住赫韦德斯的腰，手指还在他腰眼滑动着，赫韦德斯感觉自己头皮发麻，诺伊尔的另一只手绕到他背后，沿着他的脊椎勾画着，漫不经心的节奏，带来的却只有让人难以满足的感受。赫韦德斯试图改变姿势，却被三人牢牢地固定住。他徒劳地挣扎着，就着这个姿势德拉克斯勒加大了动作的幅度，囊袋与臀肉碰撞的声音在房间里显得格外响亮。快感让赫韦德斯的内壁阵阵紧缩，咬住了德拉克斯勒的下体，每次向外时德拉克斯勒甚至可以看到入口翻出的嫩肉。视觉与触觉的冲击，德拉克斯勒觉得自己要射出来了。

第一个射出来的是胡梅尔斯。赫韦德斯的脸上溅上了男人的精液。乳白色的粘稠让赫韦德斯的脸看起来该死的性感。嘴巴重新与空气接触，赫韦德斯喘息得像是濒死的溺水人。德拉克斯勒更加猛烈地进攻着赫韦德斯的敏感点，快感让赫韦德斯的全身都在颤抖。他的阴茎也被诺伊尔仔细地照顾着，赫韦德斯在快感折磨下的叫声似乎让诺伊尔更兴奋了…

狂风暴雨中赫韦德斯的眼前闪过一道白光，伴着一声惊呼，德拉克斯勒和赫韦德斯一起射了出来。德拉克斯勒退出赫韦德斯的身体，赫韦德斯全身无力地倒在诺伊尔身边。

“我还硬着呢，贝尼。”诺伊尔翻身抱住他咬咬他的耳垂。赫韦德斯根本没有力气回答，全身的肌肉都痛得像是要散了架。诺伊尔就这样插了进来。诺伊尔知道他还在高潮后的不应期，于是他更加恶意地直奔赫韦德斯的敏感点而去。用力的戳刺，温和的摩擦，赫韦德斯的甬道本能地收缩着，神经忠实地将快感传递给大脑，他的分身却根本挺不起来。精液已经被榨干，疲软的分身像是在嘲笑赫韦德斯不合时宜的快感。该死的不应期。赫韦德斯在心里说着脏话。诺伊尔的分身早已硬得发痛，现在接近前列腺高潮的赫韦德斯，内壁正不停地收缩着。诺伊尔感觉赫韦德斯的身体紧紧地吸住了他，叫嚣着需要他的种子——即使他的套子戴得好好的。

诺伊尔很快射了出来。赫韦德斯的穴口还在挽留诺伊尔的分身。赫韦德斯发出长长的叹息。对于这个晚上赫韦德斯最后的记忆是诺伊尔微笑着吻了他，然后咬上他的锁骨，用牙齿磨蹭着锁骨上方薄薄的皮肤。“赫韦德斯先生，生日快乐。”诺伊尔说。几乎就在同时，赫韦德斯陷入了黑暗的睡眠。

第二天早上醒来时赫韦德斯一个人躺在大床上，被子被人仔细地掖好，身边空无一人。揉揉眼睛，全身的酸痛提醒他昨晚发生了什么。他费力地起身，趿拉着拖鞋走进浴室，然后他在镜子里看到了自己。

脸上蹭上的应该是胡梅尔斯的精液，锁骨上的红痕都是诺伊尔的杰作——让我怎么开衬衫扣子！赫韦德斯自言自语地问候着诺伊尔。接着他的视线向下，小腹那里是已经风干的精液涂鸦。Draxler。那孩子把自己的名字写在了赫韦德斯身上。

真是个他妈的难忘的生日。吃着香蕉的赫韦德斯这样想。


End file.
